


Wishing for You

by Tanagariel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clextober 2020, Day 2: Witches & Wishes, Do Not Repost Without My Consent, F/F, Lawyer Lexa (The 100), Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanagariel/pseuds/Tanagariel
Summary: Lexa Woods has been working hard, really hard to be where she is professionally, but that meant saying no to relationships.Now that her foster sister is getting married, a lot of feelings begin to surface again. Feelings of want and need for someone to share a life with her.But Lexa is a disaster when it comes to women. Lexa lacks the courage to open up and be vulnerable with the girl who occupies her current thoughts, and so she gives up.At least, until a strange woman comes with a gift. A gift to wish for something with all her heart. Whatever that means.Lexa makes her wish and what she finds the next day in her apartment, will change her life forever.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 260





	Wishing for You

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN KRU!  
> This work was intended to be posted during Clextober20 but the writing got out of hand and I couldn't post on time. Anyway, what best time to post than Halloween? So here you go, a light story to keep you in the mood.

The night was beautiful, with its full moon at the top of the darkened sky. The chilly breeze of autumn pushed the leaves of the trees back and forth and the stars were glowing high.

Lexa looked above once more, hoping, wishing, wanting…

The brunette with green eyes sighed, the puff of condensation leaving her plump lips as she entered the bar where she was supposed to celebrate the engagement of her foster sister.

Lexa tried to push the jealousy away and put a smile on her face as she entered the local bar.

She stepped in and heard the loud conversations of the inhabitants of Polis. A small town where life was easy. Life was good.

“Heeeyyyy!” Anya quickly went to her encounter, “There you are!” The tall blonde with Asian features pulled her in a tight hug.

“Hey, An.” Lexa greeted. “Congratulations. I’m very happy for you and Raven!”

Anya was beaming with a wide grin on her face. “Me too little sis. Me too. Come! We saved a spot for you at our table.”

Anya led Lexa to a table in the corner of the local bar, where a music machine played old 80s rock tunes.

“You made it, Lexa!” Raven stood up carefully so she would not hit anyone with her brace and gave a side hug to the newcomer.

“Yeah, managed to finish the pending work on time. You know Titus, if I don’t finish he says I’m slacking off.”

“Titus is a dickhead, Lex. You shouldn’t be listening to him anymore, you’re more than capable of dealing with your work,” Anya rolled her eyes, already planning to have another word with the man.

“Thank you for saying yes to that dweeb or else she would have been moping in my apartment right now.” Lexa teased, getting a little punch from Anya on her shoulder.

“Jerk!” Anya replied and quickly pulled Raven for a brief kiss.

“Yeah, I love this one too much.” Raven said. Lexa could see in the brown eyes of the Latina who has been dating her sister for a year, that it was true.

“Get comfy, Lex. Lincoln should be bringing out the curly fries and sliders soon.” Anya patted her sister on her shoulder before pulling her fiancé to the dance floor.

Lexa slid in the booth and watched as her sister and now fiancée danced tight, obviously in love.

Lexa wondered why it was so hard for her to open up to someone, why she couldn’t let herself be vulnerable yet.

She worked so hard to become a lawyer, put every effort behind her education and worked extra time to show she earned the spot on the firm **Woods & Associates** and not given it after her adoptive father Gustus Woods passed away a couple of years ago. Yes, Lexa Woods was considered a successful woman in her mid-thirties. Although her mentor and law partner, Titus Black, often felt the need to offer unsolicited advice that made her feel like a child, she was still successful.

It didn’t make sense. If she was successful, why did it hurt so much going back home to her empty apartment?

Why was she envious to see her sister so blissful with her significant other tonight?

Lexa hated to be this pathetic excuse of a person; she wasn’t going to poop on her sister’s engagement celebration.

Lexa dragged her body to the bar, where she signaled for a beer. Once she received the golden ale, she took a sip trying to ease the bitterness that was starting to fester inside.

All she wanted was to have a little courage to ask the girl she liked out, but Lexa had so many self-doubts. Besides, Titus made sure to remind her how much of a waste would be to throw her career for a pair of tits.

_“Remember Lexa,”_ Titus once said after her father’s funeral. “ _To be respected you have to work twice as hard, your father’s legacy is in your hands. Don’t waste it on banal things and distractions.”_

 _“Like what?”_ Younger Lexa asked.

_“Love.”_

The few flings she had were nothing significant, simply a way to get a bit of that human contact, but no one made her heart beat out of her chest, no woman was able to make her want to love like she hoped one day she would.

Maybe someday.

But in the end, she listened to Titus. She kept everyone at a distance, guarding her heart and fulfilling her duty to the firm.

So it was more likely that she was never going to find someone to love.

Lexa returned to her table to chat with Murphy and Emori and make sure to be social before going back home to her routine.

-o-o-o-

Lexa finished the last of her third beer, and undid the top bottoms of her blouse, the place was already full and the air conditioner couldn’t even be perceived by now.

“Here you go.” Lincoln, brought her a new cold glass. “You doing okay, Lex?”

“Thanks, Linc. Just a bit tired from work.” Lexa raised her glass and took a sip, trying to cool the intense heat she was feeling. She looked around her and found Anya and Raven pretty much flirting on the pool table. Lexa felt happy for her sister, but it magnified her loneliness.

“You know? You need to slow down. I know you’ve been really busting your ass off to separate yourself from Gustus' influence. You’re making your own name around, Lexa. I think it’s time for you to start living, my friend.” Lincoln smiled and patted her on her shoulder.

“Thanks, Linc. Wish it was easy.”

“It will be. Now try to relax and have some fun.” Lincoln moved on to tend the next patron.

“Hi, Lexa” A feminine voice interrupted Lexa’s ruminations. “It’s been a while!”

“Costia, hi!” Lexa licked her lips. Just now the woman who was her current crush appeared. Lexa wished she was brave enough to just ask her out.

“Yeah, work has been a bit crazy in the office. You know Mrs. Frost can get too intense.” Costia smiled, and her pretty face made Lexa’s heart skip a beat.

“Yes, Nia can be a bitch sometimes.” Lexa managed to say.

Costia giggled. “And with Roan around the woman is insufferable. Still, always good to see you.”

“Yeah...” Lexa wished her stupid tongue untangled, why was she like this with a pretty girl?

“You must be tired, I guess I’ll see you around?” Costia squeezed her hand.

“Okay.” Lexa cringed internally and turned around to drink her beer and drown in her embarrassment. 

Costia Stone was the accountant in Nia Frost’s business, who happened to be located next to Lexa’s firm.

Lexa had been mesmerized when she met the tall, beautiful black woman six months ago, and since then she has been wishing to have courage to ask her out.

Wishing, hoping, wanting.

Lexa was useless in that area.

Lexa had no idea how to approach the accountant without being a weirdo. Lexa always seemed to have this hard woman reputation and it was difficult to prove otherwise. Every time Nia saw her outside her office, Lexa didn’t waste time talking to Nia in order to avoid trouble. Lexa had to become hard, giving Costia the impression that she was difficult.

On the other hand, she had Titus breathing down her neck, reminding her that the girl from **Azgeda Supplies** was nothing but a distraction.

“You should ask Costia out. I think she likes you.” Lincoln began to wipe the table of the bar, smiling at his friend with mirth.

“Linc, I can barely talk to her. Not happening anytime soon.” Lexa sighed and finished her beer. 

Lexa kept sitting by herself just watching Costia from afar and wondering if she could ever invite her out.

“Guess love isn’t for me.” Lexa mumbled in resignation as if to remind herself as she kept drinking.

“Nonsense!”

Lexa lifted her gaze and noticed an old woman with ashen hair held in a braid. She sat beside her at the bar.

“Love is for everyone.”

Lexa offered a polite smile to the older woman. 

“Some are luckier than others, I suppose.” The lawyer shrugged and took a swig of her drink.

The woman chuckled. “Maybe.”

“Are you new in town, ma’am? I don’t remember seeing you around.” Lexa tried to look better at the older woman, but the bar lights were really dimmed and her senses were pretty crap as she was getting drunker in the celebration bliss.

“Oh, I used to be from around Polis. Just passing by.” The woman smiled again, the wrinkles around her green eyes making themselves more noticeable.

Lexa nodded and kept drinking, throwing glances at Costia.

“You’re very young, why not give it a shot with that lady you seek so much, if you don’t mind an old woman intruding?”

Lexa looked back at the lady, pensive. “To be successful I had to focus on what was important, ma’am. A relationship was not something I think I needed.”

“But you want one.”

Not a question.

“If the stars align?”

“Mhmm.” The woman kept quiet and so Lexa returned to her drink.

“Here.”

The woman left an old cogwheel, pretty small to fit in her pocket on the table. It was golden and wasn’t heavy at all when Lexa picked it up.

Lexa touched the edges, feeling the little indentations on the small gear.

“Wish with your heart and maybe good things will happen.” The woman said, “may we meet again.”

Lexa was hypnotized by its shiny gold, it felt like there was some kind of energy, a little vibration coming from the object.

“Thanks ma’am, but-”

Lexa looked around to find the woman simply gon[e](https://twitter.com/Tanagariel).

“Huh, Linc?” Lexa turned around to see her friend serving someone in the far corner. “Did you see where the old lady went? I think I should give this back.”

Lincoln tilted his head. “What old lady?”

“She was here a minute ago.” Lexa kept surveying the room without any luck.

“Sorry, Lexa. Didn’t see anyone around like that. Maybe she’s in the restroom?” Lincoln replied.

“Weird.” Maybe Lexa was actually drunker than she thought.

Except she had the gear in her hand.

Lexa looked around the bar and there was no sign of the woman. As if she had seen a ghost, since no one she asked could recall seeing the old kind granny.

Instead Lexa returned to her booth with a fresh beer and munched some fries while stealing glances at Costia who was joking with Gaia.

For some reason, Lexa felt that the small object in her pocket felt hot to the touch. Again, she could feel some sort of buzzing coming from the golden gear and not from the speakers on the roof.

“I uh, I think I’m tipsy. I should get going.”

She left the empty glass of beer and stood up. “I need fresh air so um,” she took a glance and her sister was definitely having a good time. She wasn’t going to interfere in Anya’s fun night.

“I’ll head back home. Tell Anya if she asks that I left early. Tired.” She waved farewell to her friends on the table and went to pick up her jacket before she began her stroll back home.

Once outside, Lexa began walking back to her place, which was just a block away. Maybe the chilly night might help Lexa feel better instead of just calling a car.

Her big sister was going to get married by the end of the year. In just two more months Anya Woods was going to become Mrs. Reyes. How wonderful to be with a person who could match you, make you laugh and just be happy in the presence of one another. If only Lexa had what it took to conquer the heart of someone who could love her back.

She kept walking in complete silence, hands shoved in her pockets to keep the biting cold at bay. The sound of her boots tapping against the concrete of the sidewalk. No other soul in sight in the town of Polis.

The orange and red of the leaves were barely visible at this time of night, yet the stars were fully out along the bright full moon.

As she cut around through the park, she stopped in front of a water fountain, where many kids around Polis threw their coins to ask for their wishes.

The design was simple - it was a large two-tier fountain, with a round basin that gave rise to a riveting display of flowing water.

Lexa pulled the weird round object out of her pocket.

“Okay, there’s nothing to lose. You’re alone.”

She looked at the sky, squeezing with her fist the golden gear, “If the stars align, can you help me gather the courage to love?” Lexa asked nobody.

She chuckled, shaking her head. “I’m an idiot. You don’t have it in you, Lexa. Love is weakness. Titus is right.”

With her thumb, Lexa propelled the gear into the air, rotating quickly all the way until it dropped into the water fountain among the other coins.

With that, Lexa returned to her quiet apartment. Nothing exciting on the horizon, just the same routine except now she will support Anya in the wedding planning.

o-o-o

Lexa pulled the blanket over her body, the morning was pretty chilly. Lexa rolled around on her bed, fixing the pillow as she tried to conserve some heat.

Lexa opened a single eye wondering if the heater was damaged, however, she noticed the curtains of her bedroom flowing with the wind coming in from the open window.

Lexa sat groggily on the bed, trying to pinpoint when she left the window open.

“What the…” Lexa wiped her eyes trying to understand how drunk she was if she forgot to close the window. She stood up and shut down the window again.

“About time you woke!”

Lexa froze as she heard a husky woman’s voice right behind her. Lexa turned around slowly to meet the bluest eyes she’s ever seen.

_Why was a woman in her bedroom wearing a leather jacket, black pants and combat boots?_

The woman was just an inch shorter than her, shoulder length blonde hair. Her body and attitude did not appear intimidating, so hopefully not a mass murderer. A round face complemented by an interesting cleft chin and a more attractive beauty mark over her lips.

“Aaaah...” Lexa narrowed her eyes trying to guess if she brought anyone else to her bed. But that didn’t make any sense.

“Who are you and why are you in my place?” Lexa clenched her jaw and fulminated the stranger with her killer stare, as Anya would say. Straightening her spine, raising her chin and trying to look dangerous as hell.

The blonde woman arched her brow clearly getting exasperated, not intimidated one bit. “Really? You called me, remember?”

Lexa gulped down because that was not what happened. She had never called for any special service. _Right?_

“I don’t think I was _that_ drunk.” Lexa mumbled. “I mean, I have never ever requested any um, escort service?” Lexa looked at the woman still standing on her door unsure now of what actually happened.

“How did you get in? What’s happening? Is this one of Anya’s pranks?” Lexa began walking towards her living room.

“Anya, this is not funny!” Lexa shouted in case her sister was around ready to mock her, but Anya was nowhere to be found. Then returned her gaze to the blonde. “Listen, lady. I don’t know who you are or why you’re here but tell my sister I really don’t need her help.”

The blonde woman burst into laughter.

“Wow, you really are dense.” The blonde said.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, miss. I didn’t call you and I think you should go. I’ll even call you a cab.”

Lexa realized she was in her very embarrassing raccoon pjs and old Arkadia U tee. Lexa rubbed her face already exhausted by this nonsense.

“I wish but I can’t!” The blonde replied annoyed. “Not until you tell me what it is you wished for so I can do my job and get outta your hair!” The blonde rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over an ample chest that Lexa just noticed.

Lexa scratched her head. “A wish? I uh, what the fuck is happening?” Lexa headed to the kitchen, opened her fridge and drank a big glass of water, trying to remove the possible drunken haze she was in.

“You asked for me last night, and I’ve been here waiting for you to wake the hell up so I can move on with my boring life. Can you hurry up?” The blonde was tapping her black heavy boot on the tiles, the _tap tap tap_ driving Lexa mad.

“I didn’t ask for anything!” Lexa insisted, hitting with her hands the kitchen counter.

“Gosh, if I could punch you, I’d be doing it right now.”

“Woah, okay back off you psycho!” Lexa took a step back from the fiery blonde. “I was drinking last night. Then I came back here. I didn’t do-” Lexa stopped and narrowed her green eyes. “I just stopped at the park fountain and I…”

Sighing, the blonde began to slowly clap.

“Finally!”

“Woah wait. I threw some weird gear and simply said that I wanted courage to love.”

“And I’m here to help, dumbass.”

Lexa shook her head incredulously. “No way. It’s impossible.”

“UGH! Why does it have to be this hard?!” The blonde was vexed. “Okay, how do you explain I can do this?”

The woman disappeared right from before Lexa’s eyes. She blinked trying to adjust her sight, but her senses weren’t lying.

“What the-”

“Believe me?”

Lexa heard the husky voice right behind her on the shell of her ear, but there was no one in her living room.

“Oh shit!” Lexa moved back to her bedroom and shut the door. “I must be drunk or still asleep. I need to wake up because this is not happening!”  
“It is.” Clarke appeared out of thin air again back on her side.

“HOLY FUCK!” Lexa jumped on top of her bed.

“You’re a ghost!?”

“No. Not a ghost.”

“What are you? Some kind of genie? A witch?” Lexa was starting to really freak out and ready to jump out of her window.

“No and please don’t jump, that would be really stupid.” The blonde said.

“You can read my mind!?” Lexa was starting to hyperventilate and she flopped back on the mattress.

“Hey! Breathe!” The blonde sat beside Lexa and began rubbing her back soothingly. “Breathe. Easy. That’s it, work with me.”

Lexa did as instructed and tried to calm down her speeding heart rate.

“Good. Can you relax for me?”

Lexa nodded once.

“Great. I’m Clarke. I’m not a genie nor a witch. I’m just a cursed soul trapped in that gear you tossed into the water last night. What’s your name?”

“Lexa, Lexa Woods.”

“You see Lexa Woods, I was not a good person in my past. People called me Wanheda or the commander of death. I was feared and revered by the people in my past, but I caused the death of many. My hands are full of the blood of many, even when I was seeking justice for my fallen people, I was still judged. My punishment was not death as I hoped in my last moments, but being trapped in the gear by someone who wanted me to do better. Since then, I’ve been tasked to help whoever uses the gear and has a noble desire.”

“Trapped all this long? It must’ve been lonely.” Lexa said, feeling pity. “Wait! You are a mass murderer!?”

“I cannot hurt you or anyone else, Lexa. Anyway, now you get it? I’m here for you. We got 13 days, that's all the time I was given to help you achieve your coveted wish.”

“You’ll help me gather my courage and get the girl of my dreams? All of that in 13 days?” Lexa asked skeptically.

“If that’s what you want? Yes.” Clarke smiled and Lexa was surprised by how genuine and warm it was.

Even pretty entities made Lexa weak it seemed.

“Okay, sounds crazy but okay. Let’s play along and see what happens.” Lexa let out a long breath, already easing a bit to the strange presence.

“I guess I should recover that gear from the fountain huh?”

“I think you should.”

Clarke smiled again, and Lexa knew that this was going to be something out of this world.

o-o-o

“Wait,” Lexa began pulling random coins out of the fountain trying to find the gear. “Don’t you like have something different to wear? Something casual? That amount of leather might scare some people.” Lexa said as she tossed back another dime back into the water.

“Casual?” Clarke snapped her fingers and in the blink of an eye ended up wearing jeans and a blue sweater.

“Woah that seems handy. You got an infinite wardrobe?” Lexa managed to pick it up after looking frantically for 10 mins in the water. She scurried her hand off and took from Clarke her jacket back.

“Not really. I just project what your mind needs.” Clarke explained.

Lexa stored the gear in her pocket and resumed her morning walk to her office.

“Wait, so people cannot see you?”

“Not right now.”

“So I’m technically talking by myself huh?” Lexa observed how the gardener tending some bushes looked at her as if she was insane. “Can you make yourself visible? Maybe I won’t look out of my mind that way.” Lexa hurried her steps and got as far away as possible, finding an empty corner on her way to the office building.

“You sure?” Clarke asked. “Everyone will see me as well.”

“Yes, please.”

Clarke shrugged, “whatever you say, boss.”

“And do you really read my mind?” Lexa asked, curious.

“It’s not that I read your mind per se. I can get a vibe from your feelings, like a tingling or a vibration that only I can get, that’s all.”

“Oh, okay. Good to know.”

After a 15 minute walk, Lexa reached the best coffee shop in town - **Niylah’s Bakery -** where she always stopped to get her fix of coffee and pastries to go before making it into the firm. Luckily the line was short at this time and Lexa didn't have to wait long.

“Good morning, Niylah.” Lexa greeted moving in front of the cashier.

“Morning, Ms. Woods.” The tall blonde barista said. “The usual?”

“Yes, please.”

“And for your friend, anything?” Niylah seemed to be curious about the new company of the lawyer.

“Uuuhh…” Lexa totally forgot about Clarke being stuck at her side.

“No thank you,” Clarke leaned a bit reading the nametag. “Niylah, I’m Clarke from Arkadia,” the blonde extended her hand, charming Niylah off her feet by the look of the woman on the other side of the counter. “I’m in Polis to write about Lexa Woods and her case against Mount Weather.”

Lexa eyed Clarke baffled, her eyes wide as saucers.

“That’s interesting. Good for you, Lexa!” Niylah smiled. “Welcome Clarke, hope you enjoy your stay.”

Lexa paid and moved away with Clarke to wait for her order, not really liking the way Niylah seemed to show some interest in her new companion.

“How can you lie so fast and on the spot?” Lexa tried to talk in a low voice. “And how the hell do you know about that case?”

“You gotta think on your feet, commander.” Clarke laughed. “What kind of lawyer are you?”

“I’m actually good, just not into lies all of a sudden.” Lexa pouted.

“No doubt. And like I said, I had plenty of time while you were pretty much asleep. I went into your desk and read some news about how Woods & Associates dealt with that business. I assumed it was you.”

“Okay, just um, don’t touch anything else. Please? If you're staying for 13 days I’ll have to fix a place for you to remain in my apartment safely.”

Clarke shrugged. “Sure.”

“Your order is ready Ms. Woods. Have a nice day and see you around, Clarke.” Niylah called from behind the counter

Clarke winked at the blonde barista and Lexa was shocked to say the least.

Lexa chewed her lip not liking that one bit.

“Bye, Niylah.”

Clarke was laughing and Lexa huffed pretty much irritated.

“You need to relax, Lexa. No harm done. You’re so uptight.”

“I’m not!”

“Yes, you are. You need to loosen up a bit. Not everything is a courtroom.” Clarke suggested.

“Starting with your wardrobe. Is pretty lame.”

Lexa stopped offended. “Lame? What’s wrong with my suits?”

“Too serious. If you really want to impress your lady, let’s do some small changes.” Clarke walked towards Lexa’s space. She bit her tongue and soon was removing Lexa’s tie. Next, Clarke unbuttoned her shirt a bit more allowing some skin to show. Leaving her jacket at last, open.

“See? More relaxed. Confident, but not over the top.” Clarke was proud of herself.

“Okay miss fashionista. Let’s get going. Titus will be wondering where I am.”

o-o-o

After Lexa arrived in her office she made sure to stick with the story of Clarke being in Polis a couple of days for writing research.

Titus was clearly already disapproving, but Lexa didn't give her mentor much of a chance to even talk with Clarke.

Lexa shut the door to her office and sat in her chair, “Okay, so I have to work but can you tell me how do you plan to help me? Also please stay away from Titus. He has been like a teacher to me and I respect him, but he can be overbearing sometimes, okay?”

“Baldy? Yeah I noticed he’s a total tool.”

Clarke sat in front of Lexa, and raised her feet up on the desk.

Lexa rolled her eyes.

“Who is this person who you wish to woo?”

“Her name’s Costia. She works in the office next to us as an accountant.” Lexa typed in her computer as she began filling out some documents.

“Is she flirty with you?” Clarke asked.

“I don’t know. I guess she’s friendly.” Lexa explained.

Clarke nodded humming softly.

“Okay, let’s go.” Clarke stood up.

“Woah wait, where are you going?” Lexa panicked as Clarke started to move towards the exit.

“I need to see you and this Costia interact, so go and say hi to her. Come on!” Clarke grabbed Lexa by the arm and pulled her along to the next office.

Lexa got very nervous the closer they got to the next office. “Clarke, slow down, can we wait? I have to work and-”

“No, we need action. Thirteen days to do some magic, Woods!”

The duo walked briefly to the next establishment. Clarke stood outside the door and pushed Lexa encouraging her.

Lexa sighed and went inside.

“Hi, Costia.” Lexa rubbed the nape of her neck. “I was uh, wondering if you had fun last night?”

The accountant smiled at Lexa, “I had a good time.”

Lexa nodded. “That’s great. Okay, see you!”

With that Lexa turned around and made her way back to a cackling Clarke outside.

The two walked back to the firm and once they were in Lexa’s office, Lexa asked for her verdict.

“So?” Lexa returned to her chair embarrassed.

“That was awful.” Clarke stated.

“Gee, thanks for the encouragement.”

“I might not be an expert but even I can seduce a girl and make better conversation.” Clarke sat again, placing her feet over the desk to Lexa’s dismay again. “I used to have my fair share of lovers - men and women alike. All of them pleased by yours truly. Trust me when I say I know what we’re doing.”

“Oh wow, okay Casanova. Thanks for the extra information.”

“Tomorrow you’ll bring Costia her favorite pastry and beverage. That should be a good message to begin showing your intentions.” Clarke suggested. “We should practice small conversations and see if it helps your confidence too.”

Lexa sighed, “Fine. What should we talk about?”

“Let’s start with the basics. Tell me about yourself, Lexa Woods.”

And Lexa realized that it wasn’t difficult at all to keep up with Clarke. It was actually rather easy to keep talking with her. Sort of refreshing.

Lexa felt comfortable with Clarke, considering she was some sort of entity trapped forever in an inanimate object.

“How long have you been in this thing? Is there any chance you can be free?”

Lexa was curious and decided to touch the topic since it was lunch time. Titus had already left the office, so why not learn more about Clarke in return.

She studied the gear carefully then looking back at Clarke.

“I don’t remember much to be honest. It’s like I’m asleep and then someone gets it and wishes for something. I’m no genie in a bottle, so I only can help to fulfill the wish in any way I can. I do have some magic in me but not to the point of making anyone rich.” Clarke shrugged.

“I do appreciate you trying though. This might be the first time you fail, but I’ll do my best.” Lexa was honest. She really had doubts this was going to work.

“Relax, Woods. Trust me, I got your back.”

o-o-o

Just like Clarke advised Lexa followed. She started bringing Costia pastries, then making small conversations with her, greeting her and just making a connection as Clarke suggested.

Lexa was feeling more confident and everything was thanks to Clarke, who had been by her side just a whole week, and Lexa was still amused at how incredible Clarke was. She couldn’t believe Clarke was this evil monster that was punished inside a metal piece.

Lexa was by herself in the office since Titus was focused on some paperwork, which gave Lexa some liberty to relax a bit.

Lexa finished a call and then eyed Clarke.

“Do you think Costia is really into me?” Lexa asked with clear hesitation and doubt.

Clarke moved a rolling chair and reached the spot beside Lexa. She took her hand and squeezed it.

“Lexa, you have to feel it. I cannot know but it seems you’re on the right path. What do you like about Costia?”

“I think she’s nice.” Lexa replied.

“Nice?” Clarke perked her brow. “That’s not a word I’d use to describe someone I really like.”

“No? Then how would you describe that special someone?”

Clarke thought for a moment. Whenever she got deep in thought she always poked her tongue a bit out and to Lexa that was endearing.

“If I liked that person I’d think they are the most amazing thing in the world.”

“Oh, I see.” Lexa began to frown, thinking what was the depth of her attraction to Costia.

“Look, let’s do another practice. What do you think about me? Whatever comes to mind. Just go with your feelings.”

“I think you’re pretty.” Lexa flushed, her ears turning a shade of pink. “You’re very straightforward, never beat around the bushes. You might have been some evil entity in your past, but I believe you’re good.” Lexa replied and she was earnest in her response.

She meant every word and hoped Clarke believed her.

Clarke offered her a little smile. “You wouldn’t say that if you really knew me.”

Lexa barely knew Clarke, that was right, but she was going with her gut just as the blonde suggested.

“I feel that you should give yourself a chance. People can change, Clarke. I think you truly want to help people. Not because this is your curse, but because you really have good in you.”

“Thanks, commander. Now get some work done while I nap. I’ve been feeling exhausted.”

Lexa laughed, “Sorry, Clarke. I’m really trying here.”

Clarke smirked, “I know. We still have 8 days left.”

o-o-o

Another week of work went by in the blink of an eye. Lexa continued stopping by every day to greet Costia and give her something silly. Lexa felt that things were finally moving forward, but on the other hand she felt so exhausted. She really had to put a lot of effort into being more emotional and approachable to the beautiful accountant.

Clarke had been with Lexa every step of the way, giving her tips, pointers and practicing even small touches and body language to show her interest in the woman.

Titus also had been pretty much annoying all week, but to her surprise, Clarke stood up to him yesterday telling him how much of a stuck-up dick he was and definitely shaming him for being such a poor partner in the firm when Lexa handled the biggest workload. Lexa thought Titus was going to pop a vein but Clarke didn’t even sweat.

Today, of course, the mentor finally brought the topic to Lexa of how having Clarke around had made her all weak, but Lexa only realized then that since Clarke came into her life she was living to work and not working to live.

“I am capable of separating feelings from duty. Clarke has only shown me there are other ways to do things and not devote my life to the law.” Lexa stood there proud of finally saying what she really felt, astonishing Titus, and the man finally backed off.

So yes, to say Lexa was exhausted was not an exaggeration. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep. 

Lexa woke up suddenly when she heard that heartbreaking cry, she checked the clock and noticed it was past midnight. She heard again the cry and decided to find out what was happening to Clarke.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked as she moved into the little guest room/home office she adapted for Clarke. “Are you okay?”

Lexa peeked through the door and noticed Clarke was definitely disturbed by some kind of nightmare if she had dreams at all.

Lexa entered and kneeled beside the made-up bed and touched Clarke softly.

“Clarke? Wake up! Please, wake up!” Lexa called, shaking the pale blonde as she seemed lost and lost in that dream.

Clarke gasped and sat quickly, completely out of breath.

“Easy. It’s me, Lexa.” The brunette started to soothe the blonde as best as she could.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry. I ah, I don’t know what happened. I was dreaming and I thought I was back home and…” Clarke looked at her hands as if they were dirty.

Lexa reached for Clarke’s hands, noticing they were cold. “Bad dream. It’s in the past.”

Clarke shook her head.

“No, I’m not going to let you berate yourself, Clarke. You’re not Wanheda anymore. You’re my friend. Even when you’ve been by my side for just a week, I trust you. I want you to know that you can trust me too.”

Clarke cupped Lexa’s face with a soft smile. Her thumb caressing her warm skin, making Lexa have goosebumps.

“You're a really kind woman. You scare people away with that uptight, hardass lawyer personality, but you’re as soft as a cupcake.”

“Cupcake? I’ll take it.” Lexa leaned into Clarke.

“Thank you, Lexa.”

“Come on. I think some hot cocoa with marshmallows might sweeten your night.” Lexa stood up and offered her hand to Clarke. “You’re going to stay in Polis once you have a taste of my incredible recipe.”

“Is that right?” Clarke arched her brow. “You’re pretty cocky for someone who can barely put a full sentence together in front of a girl you like.”  
“Ouch! That’s low, Clarke from Arkadia. I’ll make you regret your words!” Lexa said in a mocking voice.

After some friendly banter Lexa prepared two cups of her cocoa recipe and added some marshmallows to Clarke’s cup.

“I’ve been wondering about your curse.” Lexa began, “have you been able to help everybody?”

Clarke took a sip and moaned, making Lexa get red on the cheeks. She hid her face behind her cup letting Clarke enjoy the hot beverage.

“This is good, not gonna lie. If I wasn’t cursed, I might think to stay around just for this.” Clarke winked.

“Thank you.” Lexa grinned feeling as if she achieved the best thing in the world.

“I think 12 people? You’d be the 13th person that actually managed to request a wish.” Clarke explained before taking another sip of her drink.

“Do you happen to know an older woman with long ashen hair? She’s the one who gave this to me.” Lexa pulled from her neck the cogwheel. To avoid losing it Lexa put it in a necklace and has been wearing it since then.

Clarke shook her head. “No clue.”

“Maybe she was the previous wisher, and passed it on to me.” Lexa guessed. “If you fail to fulfill my wish then what? You go back to this thing?”

“I suppose. I’ve been really effective in that sense but it’s possible.”

Lexa nodded, drinking from her cup giving this mysterious event some thought.

“How many more wishes do you have to help grant? Is there an end to this?” Lexa continued her questions. She couldn't help it, she wanted to get to the end of this.

Clarke finished munching happily some marshmallows, then she eyed Lexa. “This is not a courtroom, Lexa.”

“Oh, sorry.” Lexa looked away embarrassed.

Clarke laughed heartily. “Teasing you, dummy. In truth, I don’t know.”

“If it helps, I think you’ve done more than enough.”

Clarke stared at Lexa, and the brunette felt as if Clarke was seeing right through her soul. Lexa gulped down and grabbed the cups to put them in the washer.

“I uh, hope this helped you. I know you’re some magical entity and probably didn’t need any of this but I meant it, Clarke. You’re good to me and I am thankful for your help, even if you feel it’s a horrible chore.”

“I know and it’s not a chore to me.”

Lexa smiled and offered her hand to Clarke. “You shouldn’t be alone. Come and we can watch a silly movie while you relax. I’ll get a blanket, so get comfortable.”

After Lexa returned with a soft blanket to share, the two sat on the couch side by side as Lexa turned on the TV and logged into the Netflix app.

“There are some Halloween movies. I think you’re going to like them.” Lexa recommended some of her favorites.

“Okay, let’s see what the deal is with the Halloween hype.”

“You have adapted well to these times, to be honest. Even the usual jargon doesn’t confuse you. When was the last time you were around?” Lexa relaxed more into the blanket as Clarke selected Scream.

“Maybe 10 years ago? Not sure but Obama was still president back then and not the bloated Cheeto.”

Lexa sighed leaning her head back into the headrest but ended up bumping Clarke’s shoulder. “Good times.”

“Hey Lexa, what’s your favorite scary movie?” Clarke imitated the voice of the killer as he spoke with Drew Barrymore’s character.

Yet Lexa was deeply asleep by then.

o-o-o

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

“Hey sis! Time to wake up. I brought your favorite smoothie.”

Lexa heard the strenuous sound from the door, but she felt pretty great where she was.

It was soft and smelled delicious so she ignored her sister calling outside her apartment.

“Come on, Lex! I wanna know who’s this chick you’ve been dating. Yeah, can’t deny it. Everybody in this damn town is a gossip.” Anya insisted.

Lexa was going to cover her ear with her pillow except there was no pillow but an arm.

Lexa snapped her eyes open to find herself lying on Clarke’s chest, who was holding her carefully but firmly. Her hands over her back keeping her cocooned in her arms.

“Clarke?” Lexa called softly.

“Hmm?” Clarke mumbled. Deeply asleep by the look of it.

“Shit.” Lexa tried to move out of her grasp slowly and she was rolling out pretty well, until she ended up falling off the couch and onto the floor.

“Ouch!” Lexa whined rubbing her lower back

The thud is what awoke the blonde.

“Lexa!?” Clarke sat and saw Lexa on the floor. “Oh, are you okay?”

“Yup, but we need to move, um my sister is outside.”

“Oh I’ll get out asap.” Clarke quickly jumped over the couch and shut the door to her office whilst Lexa fixed the couch and herself before greeting her sister.

“Wait Clarke, that’s not what I-”

“Lexaaaa!” Anya kept knocking. “Sunday morning for bonding, Open up!”

Lexa sighed and hurried to greet her sister.

The fact that she spent the night in Clarke’s arms, completely pushed to the back of her mind.

“An, good morning!” Lexa smiled at her sister.

Anya made her way into the kitchen before giving Lexa her smoothie.

“Where's blondie? Are you really dating?”

“Woah, what? I’m not dating. Clarke is here for work and I’m helping her. That’s all.” Lexa sat on the stool of the kitchen counter to drink her berry blast beverage.

“Work? I see. Murphy said it was a blonde bombshell that has been glued to your ass.” Anya took the stool next to her sister.

“We’re just working on something, Anya. Also, you know better than to believe whatever crap starts circulating in town.”

“Just checking on you, Lex. It’s cool whatever you do.” Anya was going to take a bite of her sandwich before she sniffed the air.

_SNIFF SNIFF_

Anya narrowed her eyes and moved to inhale over her sister.

“Hey! What are you doing, weirdo.” Lexa backed off a bit.

“You smell different. That’s not your usual perfume.” Anya left her food and turned around to look at her sister.

“Smells like a bit of sandalwood and um, patchouli.” Anya crossed her legs eyeing Lexa suspiciously.

“What?” Lexa gulped down.

“Did you sleep with her?” Anya got closer.

“No?”

“Lexa?”

“Anya?”

“Two cups of cocoa in the sink? That’s not like you, Lex.” Anya inquired some more.

“It’s not what you’re thinking. Clarke and I, we uh, we watched a movie last night, that's all. She sleeps in my home office.” Lexa tried to dismiss her sister’s concern.

Anya perked her brow with interest. “Interesting. You’re technically roommates and you watched a movie together huh? Gotten pretty close it seems since you wouldn’t even watch a movie with us.”

“Don’t make this into something that is not. Clarke is helping me with some research and on Monday it will be her last day here. Day 13...” Lexa explained but now that she thought about it, she really didn’t like the impending ending.

“Hello!” Clarke greeted from the living room, now looking all dressed and ready for her day.

“Ah the famous Clarke.” Anya stood up, approaching the blonde, and offered her hand in greeting. “So you and Lexa are working together?”

After Clarke firmly shook Anya’s hand, she nodded. “Yup, almost done. Lexa is truly gifted.”

“That she is.” Anya smiled more at ease.

“Okay, enough of that Anya. Give Clarke space.” Lexa quickly came to Clarke’s rescue but Clarke was unfazed.

“I’ll leave you two to catch up. I got things to do.” Clarke said before heading to the door.

“Woah wait. Where are you going?” Lexa asked with concern.

“I’ll be back later, Lexa. Have fun.” With that, Clarke walked out of the apartment.

“You care for her.” Anya said, eyeing her sister.

“Of course! She’s new in town, and I should be there to help if anything arises.” Lexa was starting to worry. Clarke didn’t know her way around Polis.

Anya chuckled, “Lexa, don’t be ridiculous. Clarke is a grown woman. I bet she can move around town perfectly.” Anya pulled Lexa to sit again on the kitchen counter. “You sure this is only about work?”

o-o-o

The sun was already setting when Clarke finally returned to the apartment.

“Clarke!” Lexa got up from the couch and quickly pulled Clarke into a relieved hug. “I was so worried that something might have happened.”

Clarke leaned in and pressed herself closer to Lexa, sporting a happy smile on her face.

“I’m fine, Lexa. I had a good time, to be honest. Not bad for being my final days in Polis”

Lexa pulled apart and tilted her head, furrowing her brows. “How come?”

“Well, for starters I managed to kick some guy named Quint in the nuts. He was being a piece of shit.” Clarke headed into the couch and flopped casually on it.

“You what? I’m going to murder him!!!” Lexa followed Clarke looking over her body for any sign of Clarke being hurt.

Clarke giggled, “Relax, Lexa. He tried to be a smartass and I put him in place. Anyway, then I met Gaia at a library, she seemed very nice. I have to say that the women of Polis exude sex appeal.” Clarke fanned herself.

Lexa was serious though, not finding anything funny about this.

“After chatting with Gaia I stopped at the local market and found your girl.”

“Costia? You two talked?” Lexa lifted her brows.

“I think she’s into you.” Clarke smiled, but this time her smile wasn’t bright but a mild spark. “I might have implied you’d be texting her and maybe plan something for Monday night.”

Lexa’s mouth hung open.

Clarke giggled, shaking her head. “You are so useless, Lexa. That’s why I-” Clarke stopped and shook her head. She stood up and went towards the side table where Lexa had her cell phone charging. Clarke took it and passed it to Lexa.

“Go on, text her. I’m going to nap now. Charm your girl, Lex. Time to make your wish come true.”

Clarke winked and left Lexa to her own devices.

Lexa eyed her phone and opened the chat box. Lexa eyed the phone as if the message was going to write itself.

“What am I waiting for?” Lexa mumbled.

“This is your chance, Lexa.” The brunette tried to pump herself up but there was an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“You have to do it for Clarke. You cannot fail _her._ ” Lexa reminded herself and that’s when she wrote Costia.

**Lexa Woods (6:34pm): Hi Costia, heard you chatted with Clarke?**

After another minute Lexa got an instant reply.

**Costia (6:35pm): Yes, she seems so funny.**

**Lexa (6:36pm): Well, that she is. I was hoping we could go out and have dinner Monday night. 9 works for you?**

**Costia (6:38pm): Sure, I’d love that :)**

Lexa gulped, she should be jumping on her feet, excited to finally go out with the girl of her dreams.

**Lexa (6:4ppm): Cool. I’ll pick you up in your place at 9 XD**

“It’s done.” Lexa left her phone back on the side table. “You got yourself a date.”

o-o-o

Lexa looked herself in the mirror with Clarke behind assuring her she looked fine.

“Relax, Lexa. You asked the girl out and she said yes. Talk to her and simply be yourself.” Clarke advised once more.

Lexa made another sweep of her jeans and flannel selection before turning around to meet Clarke.

“Alright, this is it.” Lexa said with as much confidence as she could.

“Come’ ere.” Clarke pulled Lexa into a hug and it helped a lot. Lexa melted into the hug, relaxing just as she needed. Finding safety into the crook of Clarke’s neck, inhaling deeply the sandalwood of her scent.

“You’ll be great, Costia would be stupid to not be swept off her feet.” Clarke took a step back giving Lexa her space.

“Thanks, Clarke. I guess this is it? Won’t I see you again?” Lexa was truly worried about this moment. She had gotten very close to Clarke in these past 13 days to be exact.

“We’ll see. May we meet again.”

Lexa nodded, grabbed her jacket and keys and headed to pick up her date for the night.

Lexa drove Costia to an Italian restaurant. Lexa escorted Costia towards their table once assigned and got comfortable in the private corner.

After ordering food and wine, they began talking about random topics.

Lexa was trying to keep her focus on the topic Costia was discussing, but Lexa was only worried about Clarke vanishing away forever.

“That’s ah, very interesting,” Lexa replied not sure where Costia was in the conversation.

“Any new cases that might be interesting to share?” The dark-haired woman leaned forward, giving her attention to Lexa.

“Not so much. Just the usual?” Lexa answered and she knew if Clarke was here she would be rolling her eyes at her lack of information.

Costia nodded. “Hope that the project with Clarke went well. She really talked so highly about you. I think you left a huge impression on her.”

“She did?” Lexa was surprised. She shook her head trying to act more politely and interested in her date and not the entity of the cogwheel she had attached to her neck.

“I mean, yes. Clarke is a wonderful person. She’s like fireworks you know? Very loud, pretty direct, and doesn’t give a damn about what others think of her. She’s amazing, and I’m going to miss her.” Lexa felt sad at the thought.

Clarke was very special.

Costia tilted her head. “Oh, she’s leaving?”

“I think so…”

An awkward silence got between the two women, Lexa decided to keep eating her food and so did Costia. The conversation wasn’t flowing anymore and the only thing Lexa could think of was that she wasn't going to see Clarke again.

After they were done Lexa kept worrying her lip, wondering if Clarke was still around. She touched unconsciously the necklace with the gear and eyed Costia.

“Well let’s go. It’s late.” Lexa offered a polite smile and guided Costia back to her car.

The drive towards Costia’s apartment was silent, Lexa didn’t feel as she had once expected she would if she went out with the person she thought was the one for her.

After some minutes Lexa parked the car and walked Costia towards her door.

“This was fun.” Lexa said. “I appreciate you joining me for a wonderful night with friends.” Lexa stated clearly.

Costia’s face faltered a bit, but she nodded nonetheless.

“Thank you for the invite. It was nice chatting with you.”

“Have a good night, Costia.” Lexa smiled once more.

Costia leaned forward and left a kiss on Lexa’s cheek.

“Night Lexa. I suppose you have to go and stop a firecracker from leaving, no?”

At that Lexa looked Costia in the eye.

“Yes, I do. Thank you, Cos.”

Lexa turned around and jumped into her car, driving as fast she could to reach back to her apartment.

o-o-o

“Clarke!?” Lexa opened and dump the keys on the kitchen table. “Clarke!?”

Lexa turned on the lights but there was no one in her place.

“Oh God, no!” Lexa ran towards the office and found it empty as well, with the bed already made up.

“Clarke where are you?” Lexa touched the gear, but it didn’t vibrate or felt hot to the touch like the first time.

“She has to be here but where?” Lexa began thinking and snapped her fingers soon.

She bolted towards the door and ran at full speed to the park. Lexa hoped that Clarke could be around the water fountain at this time.

“Come on, be there please.” Lexa prayed to whoever heard her desperate plea.

After turning into the next corner and entering the park Lexa slowed down a bit and made her way straight to the water fountain where she luckily could breathe again seeing at the blonde sitting in the corner of the basin.

“Hello, Clarke.” Lexa put her hands inside her slack pockets. Finally breathing at ease of seeing the blonde once more.

Clarke removed her gaze from the rippling water and into the brunette.

“Lexa.”

“You’re here.” Lexa kept walking until she was right in front of Clarke.

Clarke stood up and looked at Lexa with such a softness that made Lexa’s heart beat faster.

“Yup. So um, how was the date? Did I do my job right?” Clarke asked.

“Date was okay. Made me really understand some things.” Lexa pulled out one of her hands and took Clarke’s hand in hers. Caressing the smooth skin with her thumb.

Clarke frowned, blue eyes filled with doubt.

“What things?” Clarke gulped.

“I wished to have the courage to love. You helped.” Lexa pulled Clarke closer, just a breath away.

Lexa cupped Clarke’s face softly with her free hand.

“Thirteen days. I know it’s not usual but you touched every fiber of my being in 13 days. You made me realize that I always had the courage in me. All I had to do was get it out.”

“Lexa I don’t-”

“Shh.” Lexa tapped Clarke’s lips with her index finger. “Let me finish.”

Clarke nodded.

“I have feelings for you, Clarke from Arkadia. I think I fell in love with you as you opened up to me. You shared with me pieces of yourself and I gave in return pieces of myself. So yes, you helped me to have the courage to love _you_. Stay with me, Clarke. Please be with me.”

A single tear escaped Clarke’s eyes, Lexa wiped it tenderly.

“I wish…” Clarke said with a nervous chuckle.

Lexa was beaming and moved forward to close the gap and taste Clarke’s lips for the first time.

The kiss was so soft, just a little brush of lip against lip but it was enough for Lexa to feel the fire within that burned in her soul for this woman.

Yet the kiss was soon interrupted as Clarke gasped.

Lexa opened her eyes and noticed as the blonde began to vanish.

“No! No no no no, please don’t go!” Lexa tried to strengthen her grip but it was in vain, the blonde was disappearing as tiny particles of light.

“Clarke, stay!” Lexa cried, desperate to hold the blonde.

“I guess I really did make your wish come true, Woods.” Clarke sniffed but kept a smile on her face even when tears still fell on the concrete of the park.

Lexa burst into tears shaking her head in denial as the blonde slowly disappeared from her life.

“You did, Clarke.” Lexa sobbed.

“Maybe someday, I won’t owe my past anything else,” Clarke said with hope.

“I’ll wait for our someday,” Lexa promised. “Always.”

And with that promise, Clarke vanished completely.

o-o-o

Lexa clapped as her sister and now wife slowly danced in the center of the dance floor.

Anya and Raven tied the knot and the happy couple was now celebrating their union in complete happiness.

Lexa wished she could be that happy but for the past months, she has been waiting, hoping, wishing.

Yet every time she saw a mop of blonde hair, Lexa’s eyes would seek the face to only be disappointed once again.

At least Costia seemed to have found for herself a wonderful partner for the wedding in Gaia.

Lexa fixed her tux bowtie. She had been the one to walk Anya down the aisle. She was happy to be there for her sister and knew that their father would be more than happy for them.

As more couples started to fill the dance floor Lexa decided this was a good time to take a break and headed to the open bar.

Lexa ordered a beer and sat, filling underneath her shirt the golden gear still hanging on her neck.

As she took a swig a familiar voice interrupted her drinking.

“A beautiful couple, huh?”

“You!?” Lexa looked at the old lady sitting on her side.

“It’s good to see so much happiness, don’t you think?” The woman said content.

“Why would you give me this, to then take _her_ away? That was cruel.” Lexa eyed the woman before downing her drink in one seat.

“Oh honey, I didn’t mean to cause you pain.”

“But you did.” Lexa clenched her jaw. “Clarke doesn’t deserve to be punished for her choices. I believe she really did what was best. How can you act so high and mighty when Clarke is nothing but a tool for you!” Lexa was angry and hurting. She needed fresh air and left the bar, heading instead to the hotel’s balcony. She felt like drowning.

Lexa let out a long breath, the puff of condensation creating a cloud in front of her face as she leaned over the railing. She loosened the bow tie and unbuttoned the top of her shirt to let out the necklace, holding it tight in her fist.

A couple of minutes later she heard some steps behind.

“Did you know?” Lexa asked, holding the necklace and feeling it warm against her.

“No, sweetie. Clarke was simply to continue her task. It was unexpected to find she had feelings for you, as you had for her.” The old woman joined Lexa, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up with a snap of her fingers.

“Free her. Even if I don’t see her again. Clarke paid her debt. She’s not Wanheda. Not anymore. Can you do that?” Lexa turned into the old smoking lady, removing the necklace and giving the gear back to the lady. “Grant me that wish, please. Let Clarke rest in peace.”

The woman took the gear once again, she pulled a draw and let the smoke out slowly after some minutes.

“You’d be waiting for her all your life if I set her free.”

“I know it sounds crazy but those 13 days were the best of my life. I want her to be happy, wherever that is. Maybe someday, in another universe, I can meet her again.” Lexa said with a sad smile. She nodded to the woman and went back inside the party.

Lexa looked back once more to find the woman was gone as well.

o-o-o

As the winter left, summer bloomed but the heart of the lawyer remained tender - always hoping, always waiting, forever wishing to see the blonde again.

“Hey, Lexa!” Costia waved from the library entrance.

“Hi, Costia. It was a good game last night, huh?” Lexa said as she carried her groceries back to her apartment.

“It was fun, definitely gotta plan ahead another time.”

“Yeah, say hi to Gaia for me. Take care!” Lexa waved and continued along the trail back to her apartment.

Lexa moved with ease, cutting as usual through the park, she always made sure to stop at the water fountain and just wished Clarke was well before resuming her path.

She greeted the security of the building and walked up the stairs to her apartment.

“Oh crap,” Lexa realized now that it was going to be difficult to unzip her backpack to pull out her keys, considering her hands were a bit full of packages.

“Need help with that?”

Lexa raised her eyes and dropped the packages on the floor. A tomato rolling out and hitting a sneaker on the tip.

“You dropped this.” The surreal woman lifted up the tomato and handed it to Lexa.

Lexa took the tomato still flabbergasted. “Clarke?”

“You’re such a dummy and a clutz it seems.” The beautiful sound of that laughter made Lexa believe she had transcended into another world.

Forgetting the tomato Lexa ran and pulled Clarke into her arms, almost to crushing levels, just to be sure she was real.

“You’re here!”

“Yup. Heard someone was wishing for me.”

“Every day.” Lexa inhaled and the familiar smell hit her just straight into her gut.

Lexa took a couple of steps back. With a bit of fear and uncertainty.

“Are you here to stay?” Lexa asked fearfully.

“Someone told me you left this behind.” Clarke gave the golden gear back to Lexa. “It’s yours.”

“Mine.” Lexa was grinning and quickly pulled Clarke in and kissed her.

And it was just perfect. A perfect new beginning.

“I was wishing for you, Clarke. Every day.”

“Funny, I was having the same wish.” Clarke smiled, taking Lexa’s hands in hers. The solidness and the warmth making Lexa’s heartbeat really hard.

“Now, Woods. Let’s pick this mess you made here. I’m starving and we really need to catch up huh?”

Lexa chuckled, “You’re starving? That’s good. I can please you in the meantime with a killer hot cocoa?”

“I would like that.” Clarke helped Lexa carry her packages while the brunette opened her apartment once more to the blonde.

“Yeah, I knew you’d stay for the cocoa.”

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, all characters belong to WB but the story is mine.
> 
> This was edited by the ever-helpful cos-geek-monkey.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Tanagariel


End file.
